


doggy

by sicklysinner



Series: incomplete [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gaslighting, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Touching, Self-Harm, Swag, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, and neither is ouma but i dont really talk about it here, kinda ???, saihara is not a good person lolol, saihara just wants to be oumas dog bro, suicide threat, this isnt crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklysinner/pseuds/sicklysinner
Summary: shuichi is a little obsessed with kokichi so the logical thing to do is beg to be his dog lol wtf :v(pregame saiouma asf)*NOT A SHIP FIC LOL-February. 11, 2021
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: incomplete [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1172873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	doggy

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii wtf this is super bad <3 i wrote this in like 4 hours, i didnt proofread it, this has really REALLY shitty pacing, i had no plot in mind but like basically shuichi is obsessed w kokichi so like i guess he thought begging kokichi to make him his dog was a good idea or something okay anyways whatever i wrote this for my irl pg shuichi who likes this dynamic so here u go ilu  
> (we are pg saiouma irl okay geez)
> 
> also this is super bad compared to my other works but like lets pretend its good :D

"Ouma, please..." 

Ouma turns around and faces the voice that called him. He's met with a boy kneeling below him, one hand supporting his weight and the other outstretched presenting him with a muzzle and a bright red leash. His eyes met Ouma's, slightly shrouded by the stupid cap he always wore, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

What the fuck was happening.

Ouma opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted, "Ouma, c'mon please."

"I don't understand what you're asking me, Saihara..." and it was the truth. He was so confused at why this was happening. Him and Saihara were in the same class and have never actually interacted besides usually just walking home together in silence. They tried polite conversation the first time they noticed they used the same path home but ultimately decided to just stay quiet, with Saihara ten paces behind him. so these turn of events was too jarring for Ouma.

"I need to be yours Ouma, please I can't take it anymore. I have to be yours please just make me yours." Saihara's mouth contorted into a distorted grin of sorts, drool threatening to spill over his glistening lips. "Ouma," He drags the last syllable like a whine. "Hurry up and take it." The boy says as he hangs his head and thrusts his trembling hand towards Ouma.

"I still don't understand, Saihara. Please stand up, you're going to scuff your uniform." Ouma says as he tries to help Saihara to stand up by pulling on his outstretched arm. "I don't know what's going on but I think you should go home." Ouma tugs at Saihara's arm again, noticing it stopped trembling, the boy below him doesn't budge.

Saihara clenches the hand he's leaning on into a fist.

"Please get up, Saihara." The standing boy says almost pleadingly. Wanting to say more he opens his mouth "Pl-"

"I'll kill myself."

A pause.

"What?" Ouma wasn't sure if he heard what he said right.

"I said I'll kill myself, Ouma" he mutters to the ground.

The words finally registered in Ouma's brain but he couldn't form a response.

Saihara was going to... kill himself? He was going to kill himself over what? What was happening? Ouma didn't understand a single thing that was happening right at the moment.

Before he could formulate a proper response to what he just heard, his train of thought is suddenly halted when he hears the clatter of metal, weight clinging onto his pants and and a pressure around his waist. He looks down and is face to face with Saihara pressed up against his torso.

The kneeling boy's face was lewd: eyes half-lidded and glossy, cheeks flushed a burning crimson, mouth agape with drool dripping past his lips and landing on Ouma's uniform, and his hair was plastered to his forehead by how much he was sweating.

The grip enclosing Ouma's waist grew tighter.

"Do you want me to prove it to you, Ouma? Oh, Ouma, please ill prove it to you I promise I'll show you what I mean." Tighter. "It feels so good to finally hold you, Ouma. Ouma. Ouma. Ouma..." his words were starting to slur.

"Kokichi."

He releases Ouma from his vice and quickly turns around and rummages through his bag, the previously standing boy stumbling back from the pure shock, fear and confusion he was experiencing.

Saihara faces back at Ouma, brandishing a boxcutter in his grasp. He places his thumb on the grip.

"I'm going to prove it to you" He slowly slides the blade up, the sound of the blade hitting the ridges akin to the sound of cocking a gun. "I'm going to prove that i deserve to be your dog."

"W-what are y-you going to-" Saihara pushes him down by his shoulders and straddles him.

Saihara grips his boxcutter in his mouth, tugs his sleeves up and shoves his two milky white wrists into Ouma's face, almost like he's showcasing the bright blue veins that run up and down his arm. 

Ouma finally connecting the dots, tears his eyes from his wrists and looks up at the boy on top of him and is met with the boy grinning around the weapon in his mouth, drool threatening to drip onto his face.

Ouma squirms against the concrete, trying to remove himself from under Saihara. Eyes brimming with tears as he tries to push the boy off of him.

"Saihara, please get off me!" Saihara's grin shifted to a blank expression as he stared at the boy underneath him. "Let go of me!" Saihara spits out his boxcutter and shakes his head.

"I haven't proven myself to you yet."

Saihara twists his arm so that the inside was facing Ouma. His other hand busy trying to find a firm grip on the blade covered in his spit. He brings the blade against the taut skin of his wrist and applies pressure.

"Saihara, please stop. Stop it, please Saihara, stop. I'll do whatever you want just please stop it, please." Ouma was begging now, letting words haphazardly tumble out of his mouth just to be set free from this nightmare.

Saihara was panting now, his face adorning a grin at Ouma's words. The blade was still pressed up against Saihara's wrists, pressing harder and harder at each breath he took.

"Really Ouma? Do you really mean that? You'll do whatever I want? Is that a promise, Ouma? You'll do it? You'll let me become your dog?" Saihara brought his face close enough to Ouma's that he could feel each hot and heavy exhale against his face.

"Yes, Saihara, please just let me go!" Ouma yelled despite Saihara being pressed up against him. "Please, just let me go..."

"Shuichi." breathed the taller into his ear, "Please, god, call me Shuichi."

"Let me go, Shuichi, please just let me go!"

Saihara lets out a groan amidst all the panting at the sound of his given name spilling out of Ouma's mouth.

"Say it again," Ouma shakes his head.

**Author's Note:**

> i might actually finish this but theres no promises
> 
> and like always, if yall wanna take this fic and rewrite it or just take this concept and run with it go ahead i dont care
> 
> *pisses like a dog*


End file.
